


The Definitive Step

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene takes the definitive step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definitive Step

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd I STILL can’t get it right! This was supposed to be PWP! And it is definitely WP, but the first P is somewhat missing, despite very lurid suggestiveness on the part of the boys. WTF? Am I doomed? WHEN will I get the hang of this? Why can’t I just write short happy pr0n? *whines*

Gene put his finger against Sam’s mouth to hush him, desperate to stop the talking for just a moment and collect his thoughts. Sam drove him to distraction sometimes and while a good punch up could resolve matters it was more effort than Gene was willing to put out just to stop another petty lecture from rolling off those lips just then.

Then he realized that his finger was still on Sam’s barely open mouth, and that Sam was gazing at him, utterly silent and still, his eyes wide and uncertain. Gene stared in return, keeping his finger in place, carefully watching Sam’s reaction. His eyes were dilating and his skin was slowly flushing pink, even to red on his cheeks, and his breathing was shallow and fast. He was turned on, hard. He was nearly breathless in the sexual charge of Gene’s finger on his mouth.

He knew, of course he knew; Gene was worldly and experienced and he understood that the tension between them was not the usual feeling of testosterone-fueled male bonding. It was not unexpected, but not how Gene thought things would happen between them. In fact, Gene never actually thought anything would happen. He decided some time ago not to take it this far, if only because he was Sam’s superior officer; and while Sam was often insanely pushy and demanding, Gene somehow knew that when it came to _this_, Sam was never going to push or demand anything, was never going to take the definitive step. The step Gene just took by accident.

Curious, Gene bent his finger and crooked it over Sam’s lower teeth, and pulled his jaw down. Sam’s breathing became heavy and sped up even more. Looking at Sam’s open mouth, Gene could see his pink tongue throbbing, moving anxiously, trying not to touch Gene’s finger. He straightened his finger again and pushed it in, laying it on the nervous tongue, wanting to know if it could be stilled like the rest of Sam was now. He watched as the tongue did calm down, and press back, and start stroking his finger. Slowly. Languidly. Curling back to reach the tip and flattening out to stroke down the length. Gene placed his other fingers under Sam’s jaw and pulled up, closing Sam’s mouth around that one finger. The lips sealed in a perfect ‘O’ and Gene’s dick felt the suction start against his finger as Sam’s cheeks hollowed. Gene pushed his finger further into the heat and soft, soft warmth, then slowly pulled it out, noticing how slick and wet it looked before he pushed it back in.

His gaze shifted to Sam’s long throat, the muscles clinching and moving as Gene finger fucked Sam’s mouth and Sam answered with a profoundly earnest version of a blow job. Gene’s erection was hard and fierce by now, but he was busy watching Sam’s neck. He kept pumping his finger slowly and then, as an afterthought, pushed a second finger in, separating them into a very slight ‘V’ salute inside Sam’s mouth.

He glanced at Sam’s eyes and saw heated shock, a look that begged him for more. Gene smiled and Sam closed his eyes as his tongue and lips went insane against Gene’s fingers, sucking and rubbing and…promising.

Gene stepped in, shoving Sam into the wall, and Sam’s hands finally rose up and clutched at him, grabbing his shirt to tug at him, then spreading to wrap around his waist. The blowjob never stopped and Sam’s expression was one of pure bliss, but finally Gene pulled out his fingers. Sam gulped, and turned nervous. Gene wondered if Sam really thought he was going to hit him, or yell at him, when it was Gene’s fingers getting sucked off. Gene shifted until he was facing Sam straight on and placed his head alongside his, their ears touching. Sam was only a few inches shorter but Gene was longer legged and his cock pushed into Sam’s lower abdomen, just above Sam’s heated groin. Gene rested his hands against the wall and leaned in, then stood there, waiting, knowing that he could stay still for hours if he had to, and that it was one skill Sam did not possess. Not even a minute passed before Sam dipped his head and kissed Gene’s neck, a simple but wet, tongue-filled kiss that Sam threw himself into. He rolled his hips and generally came alive, clutching desperately at Gene’s body, his hands stroking erotically up and down Gene’s back. He sank down and pulled up, rubbing his own erection against Gene’s thigh. Gene smiled in triumph and stepped back completely out of the embrace, leaving Sam hanging against the wall.

Betrayal. That was the look on Sam’s face, then: fear and anger and betrayal. Gene reached out and put his finger back on Sam’s mouth.

“Not here, Sam. Not now. You understand, you daft bird? Later, love. _Later_.”

They stood there as Sam processed the words, then gently placed a wicked kiss on the tip of Gene’s finger.

Hope. That was the look on Sam’s face now: need, desire and hope…and Gene lived for it.

#####


End file.
